Spas, also commonly known as hot tubs, are popular fixtures that are used in
many homes. They generally include a deep, vacuum formed tub having a smooth acrylic liner that is filled with heated water and which is used for soaking and
relaxation. Spas typically include water jets for massage purposes.
Typically, the acrylic liner is formed into shapes that provide a variety of seating arrangements within the tub. Each seat is usually equipped with hydrotherapy jets that allow a pressurized flow of water to be directed at various parts of a user's body. The water flow may be aerated for additional effect, and some or all of the jets may also automatically move or rotate, causing the changing pressure of the water on the body to provide a massage like effect.
Because many spas/hot tubs are located outdoors, they are often equipped with covers for enclosing the tub when not in use. These covers help prevent dirt, leaves and other debris from entering the water, and provide a safety function by preventing children and animals from falling into the water. Moreover, spa covers are often insulated so as to limit heat loss from the water when the spa is not in use, for purposes of energy efficiency and readiness of use.
Both soft and hard covers are known in the art. Typical hard covers generally consist of a hollow plastic shell that can be filled with an insulating foam. These covers typically include internal ribs or columns (also referred to as “kiss offs”) that extend between the top shell member and the bottom shell member of the cover to provide structural rigidity and support to the cover. These kiss-offs, while providing rigidity, can degrade the overall insulative benefits of the cover by providing a conductive means for heat to escape the spa to atmosphere.
In connection with the above, typical hard covers for spas may be formed using a variety of molding methods, such as through rotational molding and blow molding, as well as vacuum forming. These hard covers typically require some sort of lift mechanism to remove them from the spa. Soft covers can be manually slid off the spa and manually slid back on with significant effort. Hard covers require an assist mechanism to remove them due to the hard nature of the cover material and the increased weight over a soft cover. Existing cover lifter systems can suffer from water infiltration issues, difficulty in installation, much greater difficulty in servicing in the field do to mechanisms being installed from within the spa cabinet interior, and non-reproducibility of the lifter positioning system due to less than optimum fixturing.
In view of the above, there remains a need for a cover lifter system that has improved performance properties, repeatability, structural integrity, ease of installation from the outside of the cabinet frame, improved adjustability, and a related ease of service and adjustment in the field.